


Bluster

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: HuNY tree, Other, blustery day, so much friendlier with two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's friendlier with two, especially out and about.</p><p>Credits: Illustrations by EH Shepard.  Words by AA Milne.</p><p>Disclosure: Shamelessly inspired by thesmallhobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluster

 


End file.
